Our Love Story
by ChesirePuppy
Summary: Kahoko and Len, who has been married for 2 years, had a misunderstanding that could cause their separation. Would this be the end? Read to find out!  REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!**

**I am previously MonChan2507, but after being inactive for 2 years, I decided to change my pen-name and continue writing. Yoroshiku!**

**As for this story, after two years I re-read it and realized it was too short. So, I decided to change things here and there and rewrite it. Please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. **

**So, here it starts!**

**Len's POV**

**(All thoughts will be **_**italicized**_**)**

"Kaho, I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the front door of my apartment. Since I've been gone for a week to France to perform, I expect her to rushing to greet me. But she didn't.

_Where is she? _I wondered, as I walked into our bedroom. She was there sitting by the bed, looking at her mobile. She didn't notice that I was home.

"Honey, I'm home!" She flinched.

Kahoko lifted her cherry-red head and looked at me. But her eyes… the way she looks at me is just not right. It's filled with pain and disgust, unlike the past 2 years, where it's been filled with love and happiness. Tears glistened in her eyes. I was startled, but I tried my best to stay calm.

"What's wrong, honey?" 

"Wasn't it supposed to be my words? What is wrong with _you_, Len?" she said in between her sobs.

"Honey, what do you mean? I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me!" I said, still confused. I had no idea what happened, or what was about to happen.

"Oh, I hope this all is just a bad dream…" she gave me her mobile, hugged her legs and sobbed louder.

I stared at that pink little thing for quite a while. _What the hell? _ But then I saw an opened mail on the screen.

-

_From: seika_.jp_

_Kahoko Tsukimori – san, _

_I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant with your husband's baby. _

_Miyakuni Seika_

I stoned. _I'm pregnant with your husband's baby_. _Miyakuni Seika. Miyakuni Seika is pregnant with __**my **__baby. My manager is pregnant with my baby. What the hell is happening?_

"What kind of nonsense is this?" I half-screamed.

Kahoko got up and yelled at me.

"DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT, LEN! YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"Kaho, believe me I don't! Why would I have an affair with SEIKA?"

"SEIKA, HUH? OH, YOU GUYS ARE CLOSER THAN I THOUGHT!"

"Kaho... calm down… She's just my manager, and that's all! That's all she'll ever be!"

Kaho's eyes got sharper and another tear fell to her cheek. I wanted to hug and comfort her so badly, but unfortunately the source of her pain was ME.

"QUIT LYING, LEN! NOW THAT SHE HAS YOUR CHILD ON THE WAY, SHE WILL SOON BE YOUR NEW, LOVELY WIFE!"

"Why would I have a new wife? I've got you, Kaho, and you mean the world to me…" I desperately tried to calm her down.

Kaho fell on her knees and covered her eyes with her hands. The sight is heart-wrenching to me. I wanted to hold her close… so badly…

"Then why… why did you do this to me? I love you, Len, and I thought you felt the same way…" she cried.

"I do, Kaho, I do feel the same way!"

"Then why…."

"Kaho… trust me… I didn't do anything with Seika…" I hugged her.

Kaho pushed me away. For the first time in 2 years.

"Leave me alone, Len, please…" she rushed out of the door. I stared at my empty hands. _Why did this happen to me…_

I was confused, sad, and angry at the same time. After that fight, Kaho stayed at her parents' house, leaving me alone in the apartment. I was too confused to do anything at the time. I didn't even call Seika to confirm. All I do is lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling the whole time, waiting for Kaho to call, saying that it's all a misunderstanding, and that she will come back home.

She didn't. I mailed her a lot of times, but she didn't reply to any of it. She didn't pick up or return any of my calls. Day by day, I started being more and more desperate. _Will my marriage end like this?_

Hino Kahoko. The woman who changed my life. Her warm smile and kind personality has melted my frozen heart. I, who was known as the cold-hearted musician at Seiso Gakuen, have become Tsukimori Len, the world-known violinist. Words can't possibly describe how happy I was when she said yes to being Tsukimori Kahoko…

**Thanks for reading! (Bows head)**

**Review please! **

**When I start rewriting, who knows that it would be this long? So I decide to split it into a few chapters. So the storyline doesn't proceed too fast. **

**The next chapter would be up soon, this time from Kahoko's POV. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Heyyy :) **

**Without realizing it's been so long~ since i updated this. I'm so really busy! **

**Okay, without further ado, enjoy :)**

**Kaho's POV**

He is an Ice Prince. My Ice Prince turned loving husband. My Len Tsukimori.

_But i guess he's not mine anymore, is he?_

Tears slid down my cheeks. I threw my body violently on the bed. It hurts when my shoulders bumped my diary, where today's page is wet with tears. But my heart hurts even more.

I placed my hands over my eyes and felt it wet up. My eyes are swollen from so much crying. I rolled over, grabbed my pen and opened my diary.

My fingers trembled as I struggled to hold my pen and write. My childhood best friend told me that writing or telling someone will ease up some of the pain. So i had a habit of keeping a diary since then. And this one I had since our wedding. _Our wedding… _

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe this. _

That is all i managed to write before I broke down in tears again. I cried for sometime that seemed like forever times two, until i hear a knock on my door.

'C-come in!'

The doorknob turned and my mother walked in. She sat on the edge of my bed and patted my head.

'Kaho, what happened? I know something's up and don't even try to lie to me.'

'M-mom…'

I sobbed and told her the whole story, tears washing down my guard.

'Kaho… it's your decision now. Believe it or not, forgive him or not. But one thing i know, he loves you.'

I looked up to her smiling. She continued talking.

'Remember how much an Ice Prince he was. From his concerts, his attitude, his mother. But when he came here and was introduced to us, he tried his best to be warm. Although it's awkward…'

Of course I remembered that day. It was when we were done celebrating our second year of dating. Much like an anniversary celebration, actually, when my mom called and asked me to bring him home. I did, worrying my parents would disapprove of his Ice Man personality. But he didn't show it at all. He was warm and ever-smiling.

'And that time at your engagement party rehearsal when he protected your beautiful dress from tomato ketchup?'

Ah.. sure. Our party rehearsal was ending and i tried on my dress for the last time. My cousin's two-year old son was nearby, playing with a bottle of ketchup. He started pretending it was a gun and aims it at everybody. It was cute until he was aiming it at me and accidentally squeezed on the bottle. Len stepped in front of me, and he got hit by tomato ketchup instead of me. My lips twitched up a little bit.

'And in my opinion, he can't just impregnate a woman and don't know about it. Even if he's drunk, he would remember if he had an affair with someone.'

'What if he lied, mom?'

'Remember this. Do you see surprise in his eyes? Do you see dishonesty?'

Surprise. He was tense and surprised about how I acted. About the news.

'I don't think he did impregnate that Seika girl, Kaho. He loved you very much. And he was really resistant to alcohol, remember?'

Ah, yes. His bachelor party. He came home fully consciously, despite how Ryotaro - kun had said he had 3 bottles of sake.

'And that time in high school where he rejected every girl coming up to him, and you think he's gay?'

Oh. Yes of course.

'He deserves a second chance, Kaho. Go home.'

Actually, I don't think Seika's baby is his, too. Actually, i think Seika lied. Actually, I really love him. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

'Yes, mom. I will.'

**A/N : R&R pleasee :) I will update ASAP :)**


End file.
